


【万笛】At Christmas you tell the truth

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Actually Fusion, Inspired by Love Actually, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 故事来自真爱至上。圣诞贺文。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 3





	【万笛】At Christmas you tell the truth

My wasted heart will love you forever.

圣诞节前五周

“拜托了伊万。”莫德里奇恳求道，“这可是我妹妹的婚礼。”他难得用上这样的语气，“她人生中最重要的日子。”  
而拉基蒂奇也难得没有立刻就答应他的请求，“就因为是她人生中最重要的日子，所以婚礼的摄影师不应该找我，卢卡，我不是摄影专业的。”  
“我知道。但之前找的那位她实在是不满意。”莫德里奇解释道，“你知道临时要约到一位摄影师很麻烦，而你是我认识的摄影技术最好的人了。”如果不是这突发情况，莫德里奇也不会跑到学校里拦住刚下课的拉基蒂奇。  
“而且我知道你的作品还得过奖。”莫德里奇说道，“你又是我最好的朋友，所以我才来请你帮忙。”拉基蒂奇移开视线，不愿意与莫德里奇对视，因为他知道一旦看见对方的眼睛，自己原本就摇摇欲坠的决心会立刻土崩瓦解。  
“就算你同意，你的妹妹也……”拉基蒂奇搬出这个借口，但也知道莫德里奇一直是一个不达目的决不罢休的人。  
“这你可以放心，她见过你的作品，非常愿意你来当婚礼摄影师。”莫德里奇想不出为什么拉基蒂奇会对这件事如此抗拒，“你不会让新娘失望的对不对？”他问道，“求你了，伊万，在婚礼当天辛苦一下吧。”  
「拒绝他。」拉基蒂奇脑海中一个声音说道，「参加暗恋对象妹妹的婚礼本来就是一个够糟的主意了。」  
“……好。”拉基蒂奇听见了自己的声音，莫德里奇立刻笑起来，“谢谢你！”他朝前走了一步，看见拉基蒂奇还站在原地，偏头说道，“走吧，我请你吃午饭。”  
拉基蒂奇坐在莫德里奇的对面，看着对方一边吃饭一边讲着这一场婚礼让他们全家都变得紧张兮兮的，他不确定自己有听进去多少内容，因为他的注意力都放在了莫德里奇抱怨中又带着期待和愉悦的可爱神态上。  
“伊万，你在听吗？”莫德里奇察觉到他的走神，手掌在拉基蒂奇眼前挥了挥，拉基蒂奇急忙点头，“在听。我不会错过婚礼的。”  
莫德里奇送了一大勺海鲜烩饭到嘴里，将腮帮子都撑得鼓鼓囊囊，让拉基蒂奇想起了脸颊弧度圆润的垂耳兔。“没有你我该怎么办啊，Raketa。”莫德里奇含糊地说道，随即又大方的表示，“为了聊表我的谢意，这个星期我都请你吃午饭。”  
他疑惑地看着拉基蒂奇略显得勉强的笑容，和他面前根本没怎么动的盘子，疑惑道，“伊万，你怎么了？”他嘴角的线条缓慢归于平直，“如果你实在是很为难，我也不会勉强你的。”尽管莫德里奇很想问一直喜欢摄影的拉基蒂奇为什么会选择拒绝。  
“哦不。”拉基蒂奇急忙说道，切下一块鱼肉送进嘴里，为了表明自己很好没嚼几下就咽下去，噎得他灌下一大口橙汁才让自己的食道重新变得畅通。“我很愿意。”

圣诞节前一周

期末的后劲依旧在拉基蒂奇身上发挥作用，如果说选择继续学业有什么让拉基蒂奇觉得后悔的时刻，那一定是圣诞节前永远的地狱修罗期。  
电话铃声响起的时候他依旧睡眼惺忪，完全凭借着本能接通电话，甚至都没有费心睁开眼睛去看一眼来电显示，“哪位？”他询问道，翻了个身继续将自己裹进被子里，昨晚睡前他刻意拉上了窗帘，此刻阳光也远没有刺眼到令人清醒的程度。  
“是我。”莫德里奇的声音在那边响起，拉基蒂奇的睡意立刻醒了大半，“你还在睡吗，那晚点聊吧。”莫德里奇体贴地说道，却在挂断电话之前收到拉基蒂奇的连声阻止，“不用不用，我已经醒了。”  
“你确定吗，你听上去很困。”莫德里奇有些担忧地说道，知道拉基蒂奇必定又是经历了一段时间的日夜颠倒。  
“我很好。”拉基蒂奇说道，坐起来之后又觉得上身光裸着暴露在空气里还是有点冷，又缩回被子里，“你是有什么事情吗？”他揉了揉自己的脸颊，迫使自己更加清醒。  
“之前婚礼的录像，你能给我吗，我想拿给妹妹看看。”如果说拉基蒂奇之前还觉得困的话，这句话无疑让他清醒到可以立刻进球场踢满全场。“你说婚礼的录像……”他不自觉地坐起来，这次却没觉得冷。他非常清楚自己拍了哪些画面，正是因为如此，才绝不能让莫德里奇，或是任何一个人看到。  
“对，之前就想找你要，但你在准备期末，所以没敢打扰你。你看你什么时候有空，我可以……”莫德里奇的话被拉基蒂奇磕磕绊绊的谎言打断，“抱歉卢卡，那份录像，好像被我不小心……洗掉了。”拉基蒂奇甚至庆幸莫德里奇此刻不在面前，否则对方一眼就能看出自己是在撒谎，他从不想对莫德里奇说谎，但却没有更好的办法。  
“你……什么？”莫德里奇不敢相信地说道，在他的记忆里，拉基蒂奇从来不是如此粗心的人，而且通常他的作品都会有至少一份备份。  
“对不起，我、我之前就想告诉你，可是最近太忙了。”拉基蒂奇说道，手指插入自己的发间，用了一点力道拉扯着头发，试图以轻微的疼痛来缓解对心上人撒谎的折磨。那边似乎因为震惊说不出话，拉基蒂奇害怕他们之间这样的沉默，只好反复道歉来填满空白的对话。  
“你再找一找好吗。”莫德里奇最终说道，“也许你还有别的备份呢。”他听见拉基蒂奇说了一句嗯，叹了口气说道，“伊万，我没有责怪你的意思，只是……你知道的，这对我妹妹很重要，所以拜托你再找找吧。”  
“我会的。”拉基蒂奇说道，和莫德里奇互道了再见，重新仰面躺在床上，手臂像是失去了力道，手机从指间滑落，和地毯撞在一起发出不明显的响声。

圣诞节前五天

拉基蒂奇有一对恩爱的父母，他的兄弟姐妹也家庭幸福美满，作为家里唯一的单身，拉基蒂奇必须接受自己今年被各自去过两人世界的家人们丢在家里独自度过圣诞节的事实。不过这也算是好事，他可以自由的决定今天究竟吃什么，今天多久起床，母亲也不会催着他换洗穿了几天的睡衣。  
尽管如此，拉基蒂奇在回到家里却发现房子里空荡荡只有一张写着我们去度假了，圣诞快乐儿子的字条时，还是没有忍住翻了一个白眼。  
假期对于拉基蒂奇来说就是睡到自然醒，虽然这几年来的建筑系学生生活已经让他养成了既定的早起生物钟，但是醒了是一回事，从床上起来又是另一回事了。  
在远远超过平日里起床的时间点起来，拉基蒂奇一边漱口一边看着镜子里胡子拉碴的自己思考着今天的计划，可以去给朋友们买圣诞礼物，或是拿着相机去拍摄满是圣诞气息的街景，但想到两天前和莫德里奇的对话，拉基蒂奇又失去了碰相机的心情。  
他刚将脸埋进拧干水的毛巾里，就听见门铃声，心里疑惑谁会在这时候上门，如果是找他父母的，应该很清楚他们现在在瑞士滑雪。他随意拉了拉身上皱巴巴的T恤，上面还印着一个幼稚的驯鹿和雪橇图案，走过去开门。  
在看见来者的那瞬间，拉基蒂奇便后悔了自己的决定，无论是打开门，还是没有换下这件T恤。  
“圣诞快乐！”莫德里奇笑容满面地对他说道，然后目光落在他胸前咧着嘴的驯鹿上，“很有节日气息的衣服。”他说道，很给拉基蒂奇面子的没有笑得很夸张。“我做了史多伦面包。”他将手里的纸袋递给拉基蒂奇。  
“谢谢。”拉基蒂奇接过纸袋，侧身让莫德里奇进来。  
“我是不是又打扰你的睡眠时光了。”莫德里奇解下自己的围巾询问道，拉基蒂奇摇头，“没有，我已经起来了，吃面包吗？”他朝着莫德里奇晃了晃纸袋，而后打开，闻见了烤制后榛子、开心果、核桃、松子的坚果香气，混合着梅干和葡萄干的酸甜，拉基蒂奇还隐隐看见了被切碎的糖渍橙皮。  
“做的时候我已经偷吃了很多了。”莫德里奇笑着说道，“里面的配料我真的用红糖和黑朗姆酒腌制了一个月的时间。本来也想过用樱桃酒，但是准备留下来等到明年做黑森林蛋糕，所以……”  
“今天怎么想到过来了？”拉基蒂奇说道，掰下一小块吃着走过去，还没等到他坐在莫德里奇身边，对方先站起来，在他存放录像带的小书架上翻看着，“我还是不相信你会就这么把婚礼录像洗掉了，所以决定自己过来找找。”  
“不，卢卡，我真的把它洗掉了，架子上只有一些球赛的录像。你知道的，克罗地亚的世界杯录像什么的。”莫德里奇看着手里写着梅西进球集锦的录像带，喉间发出一声曲折的嗯，“看在圣诞节的份上，我就当没看见这个吧。”  
拉基蒂奇的阻止还是晚了一步，莫德里奇找到了那个写着自己名字的录像带，“这不是吗。”他兴奋地说道，抢在拉基蒂奇拿过它之前让它在电视里播放出来。  
画面里最先出现的是婚礼上的金色气球，莫德里奇的手掌在拉基蒂奇的小臂上拍了一下，“你看，这不是没有洗掉吗！”他没有听到拉基蒂奇的回应，但此刻也并不在意，只满心期待着拉基蒂奇拍摄的婚礼。  
拉基蒂奇看着面前的史多伦面包，这是他很喜欢的圣诞食物，更是莫德里奇亲手做的，但此刻拉基蒂奇半点胃口也没有，刚才吃下去的面包好像梗在胃里。他不敢去看电视的画面，更不敢去看莫德里奇，只低头默默看着自己的手指。  
“看看这个大美人。”莫德里奇对着镜头里自己的妹妹发出一声赞叹，然后镜头划过女孩的脸，对准了旁边环视场地的莫德里奇，“哦，你还拍了我。”  
莫德里奇那天穿了一身深蓝色的西装，也修剪了头发，拉基蒂奇从来不敢对他说，自己真的觉得深蓝色很衬他，西装更是好看。  
镜头里是看着新娘微笑的莫德里奇，是拿着香槟的莫德里奇，是牵着新娘跳舞的莫德里奇，是拿着一块蛋糕对着拉基蒂奇走来的莫德里奇，他朝着拉基蒂奇转动了一下手里的盘子，“婚礼蛋糕，我特意让新娘给你切了有奶油玫瑰花的一块。”  
是莫德里奇对着好友wink的样子，是莫德里奇被开香槟的声音吓一跳的样子，是莫德里奇随着音乐晃动身体的样子。  
录像的最后，是莫德里奇站在缠绕着丝绸与花朵的拱门之下，回过头对着拉基蒂奇微笑。  
直到屏幕上变成一片嘈杂的雪花，两人之间都没有人开口，拉基蒂奇终于鼓足了勇气，去看着莫德里奇的侧脸，此刻已经是他明恋对象的人嘴唇颤动着，显然是还不敢相信自己看见了什么。  
“你从来没对我说过……”莫德里奇好像终于找回了言语的能力。  
“如果这能让你觉得好一点的话，我也没对别人说过。”拉基蒂奇轻声说道，他关上电视，又说道“剪辑一下，应该还是有不少画面可以用的。”  
莫德里奇依旧坐在那里，没有动，也没有说话，拉基蒂奇拿过自己最厚的那件外套，“我先出去吃过早的午餐，或者过晚的早餐，随便吧。”他嘟囔着说，拉上外套的拉链，“后面的事情都随你。”  
“等等，伊万！”开门带来的冷风似乎让莫德里奇回过神，他迅速站起来想要拉住拉基蒂奇，“我们需要谈谈。”  
“我们不需要。”拉基蒂奇执拗地说道，在莫德里奇走到身边之前关上门，全然不顾将莫德里奇一个人丢在了自己家里。  
拉基蒂奇低估了外面的寒冷，风好像直接穿透皮肤灌进了他的肺里，拉基蒂奇依然大口地呼吸着，仿佛冷冽的风刮在肺里的疼痛能够小小的抵消心里的痛苦。他走过街转角，忽然又有回到莫德里奇面前的冲动，但当他走了几步，却又不知道自己还能说什么，如此反复几次，拉基蒂奇最终还是迫使自己朝着离家越来越远的方向走去。

圣诞节前一天

莫德里奇在准备圣诞烤鸡，他还改良了史多伦面包，做了巧克力口味的，往年莫德里奇总是很享受在节日里准备食物的感觉，此刻却感到心烦意乱，尤其是史多伦面包，总是让他想到拉基蒂奇。  
莫德里奇很怀疑自己身边的朋友已经在之前就看出了一点端倪，因为每次拉基蒂奇来找自己时，他们都会说，“卢卡，你的小男友又来了。”当然，莫德里奇从未对这话当真，每次都反驳他们伊万不是自己的男友。  
他喜欢自己。莫德里奇脑中浮现出这个认知，似乎拉基蒂奇这几年来对自己格外的细心和温柔都有了一个很好的解释，虽然在这之前莫德里奇总觉得是因为拉基蒂奇本来就是一个足够体贴的人，对所有人都这样。  
而想到拉基蒂奇几天前的神情，莫德里奇更觉得难受，他往烤鸡肚子里有一勺没一勺的放着馅料，思考着自己是否应该主动与他联系。他认识拉基蒂奇好几年了，从对方大一入学的时候开始，从未见过他的表情如此凄楚，好像下一秒就会变得破碎。  
丰盛的圣诞餐之后莫德里奇的父亲去给自己准备一杯热红酒，莫德里奇和母亲一起坐在沙发里，“所以，之前和你关系很好的那个男孩子呢？我记得他叫伊万，拍了婚礼录像的那位。”莫德里奇夫人说道。  
“他，今年一个人过节，父母去度假了。”莫德里奇说道，并不是很想继续有关拉基蒂奇的话题，他不情不愿地承认，这个圣诞节自己过得并不怎么样，因为他满脑子都是拉基蒂奇。  
“一个人过？那一定很寂寞，你应该让他也来家里。”莫德里奇夫人说道，“是啊，我应该把他也叫来的。”莫德里奇看着角落里挂满装饰品的圣诞树轻声说道。  
他正准备对母亲说点什么，却听见门外响起的铃声，莫德里奇夫人对着自己儿子说道，“石头剪子布，输的那个去开门，赢的那个去厨房吃掉最后一块苹果派。”  
莫德里奇笑着在母亲的脸颊上吻了一下，“我去开门，您去厨房吃苹果派。”  
他打开门，却发现站在门口的是拉基蒂奇，“伊万。”他愣愣地说道，父亲在厨房开口道，“是谁啊？”  
拉基蒂奇对着他展示自己手里的纸板，「就说是唱颂歌的。」莫德里奇对着他手里的留声机扬了扬眉毛，却还是对着房子里说道，“是来唱颂歌的。”  
“给他些零钱，打发他走吧。”他听见父亲说道。拉基蒂奇按下播放键，柔美的女声在两人之间响起。  
「也许明年你会和被你拽了尾巴的可怜山羊约会。」拉基蒂奇的纸板上写道，莫德里奇无声地笑起来，看着他翻动纸板，露出下一张。  
「但我现在要说。」  
「虽然没有准备，更没有希望。」  
莫德里奇明白他是想说什么，但他没有开口，只静静地看着，拉基蒂奇依旧笑得温柔，带着一点不可察觉的难过与溢出眼睛的真切爱意。  
「只因为现在是圣诞节——」  
「圣诞节要说真话。」  
「我喜欢你很久了，从我见到你的第一眼开始。」  
「或许我更乐意将这称为爱。」  
「无论未来会发生什么。」  
「我荒芜的心会爱你。」  
「直到永远。」  
最后一张纸板上写着「圣诞快乐。」拉基蒂奇收起纸板，关上了留声机，对着莫德里奇露出一个释然的笑容，然后转身离开。  
他只顾着低头走路，甚至没有听见莫德里奇踩着雪跑过来的声音，当莫德里奇这一次终于拉住他，让拉基蒂奇看着自己的眼睛时，他的唯一想法却是他就穿着这么点跑出来，会不会着凉。  
莫德里奇捧着他的脸，什么话都没有说，只是踮着脚给了拉基蒂奇一个吻。这个短暂的吻结束之后，他松开手，脸上笑容不减，后退了两步之后转身回到温暖的室内。  
拉基蒂奇沿着来时的路走着，轻声告诉自己，“这就足够了。”

圣诞节当天

“伊万，圣诞快乐。另外，你愿意和我约会，顺便今晚来我家里吃饭吗？”

——End——


End file.
